


Midnight Sage

by Milk_MJ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, suna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_MJ/pseuds/Milk_MJ
Summary: *18+ warning*Your best friend, Suna, dragged you out of your apartment at 12am, forcing you to take a well needed break. You didn't know what he had planned or how much tension he would release.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Midnight Sage

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this one-shot that I randomly thought of. 
> 
> If you want updates on any of the ongoing works I have, or ideas I get, follow my twitter: Milk_MJ_

It was a quiet night, you had stayed up late to work on an assignment that was due for your Residential Interiors class, it was also an excuse to distract yourself from your recent breakup with your ex boyfriend. It ended badly but it had been about a month since the breakup, still fresh enough to hurt but not as bad as it did when he broke up with you over text. His excuse for ripping your heart out was because you studied too much and didn’t go out to all the parties he wanted to go to. But none of it was his fault, not even when he was so unwilling to compromise, even though you compromised for him countless times over the 4 years the two of you had been together. 

The world around you had long gone to bed, the only sound that filled your apartment was the soft sound of your study playlist and your vigorous typing. You sat at your desk with your knees against your chest and a blanket over your shoulders, already in your pajamas. The only light in your room was the soft glow of your fairy lights above your desk and your laptop screen, so it startled you when your phone lit up. Its text tone erupting through the silence, causing a disruption to the flow you were in. 

You glance at your phone, the time was 12:13 am and underneath that was a message from Suna. You reach for your phone and unlock it, reading the text he just sent.

Suna: “I’m coming to pick you up. Get some warm clothes on cause I’ll be there soon.”  
You: “Rin, I’m studying. I can’t just go out.”  
Suna: “Yes, you can, and you will. Don’t argue with me on this. You have been studying so much lately, you need a break.”  
You: “Fine, but I don’t want to be out too late, I need some sleep.”  
Suna: “If you needed sleep you would’ve gone to bed 3 hours ago.”  
You: “Shut up.”  
Suna: “I gotta drive. You better be ready when I get there.”  
You: “I’ll see you soon.” 

Rintarou Suna was a friend from high school, you both managed to keep in touch thanks to the fact that he didn't live that far away from you. The two of you met when you transferred to his school in your second year, the last vacant seat in the class was next to him, which you didn't mind one bit. His appearance alone caught your eye, his dark brown hair and piercing sage green eyes complemented his pale skin beautifly. But his demeanor was something that attracted you the most, he was quiet, observing everyone around him, but he was also smart. You had picked up a few things about him over time, like how he was a part of the school Volleyball team and that he smoked weed regularly, not only were his eyes red most of the time but the scent of weed always lingered around him. You realized quickly he didn’t care to hide that part of him. 

Your first interaction with him was when he was late to class, he had forgotten his bag because he was higher than a kite, and he had asked you if you could lend him some supplies so he could at least try to get some work done. You of course lent him the supplies, teasing him for forgetting the one thing he needed, he had laughed at your teasing and decided in that moment that you were interesting enough to get to know. After that day your interactions became more regular, starting a friendship that would last a lifetime. 

After placing your phone down, you saved the work you had done and closed your laptop. You stood up from your desk, stretching before heading over to your wardrobe to get some warmer clothes on, you also wanted to change out of your pajamas even though you knew Suna wouldn’t care, but you did. You stood there staring at the display of clothes that hung up in front of you, picking out your favorite oversized denim jacket, a loose white crop top and a pair of black sweatpants. While you were changing from your pajamas to your more presentable clothes, you heard the low rumble of Sunas car in the distance, indicating that he was here. 

You look out your window, watching as he pulled into the driveway of your apartment building, the engine of his black Audi R8 rumbling as he slowed to turn. You admired the car, it was sexy and it fit him perfectly, the sleek black exterior mirroring his aesthetic. That car was his prized possession, you remember the moment he decided he wanted an Audi R8, he constantly showed you photos and told you about all its features. Then not even a month later, he got the car. Since he was a professional Volleyball player he had more than enough money to spare, but that car was the only thing he spent a hefty amount of money on, everything else he owned was enough for him. 

You moved to sit on the edge of your bed, putting on your black docs as quickly as possible. Your phone vibrated next to you, lighting up with another text. 

Suna: “I’m here.”  
You: “I know, I heard your car.”  
Suna: “Do you want me to come up?”  
You: “No, it's okay. I’ll be down soon.”

Locking your phone, you stand up, grabbing your keys from your dresser as you leave your apartment. 

Once you walked out of the entrance of your apartment building you scanned the parking lot, spotting his black Audi R8. You head over to his car, watching Suna as he sat in the driver's seat, the light of his phone illuminating his face. His expression was rested but he always looked angry or irritated even if he had nothing on his mind, the classic ‘Suna Resting Bitch Face’ as you liked to call it. Suna hadn't realised your presence until you opened the door of his car. You notice his hair was damp and messy, leaving small droplets on his favorite dark red hoodie that stretched over his shoulders and biceps. You recognised this hoodie, it was the same one he wore all throughout high school, now it was slightly too small for his adult frame.

“Get in bitch, were going shopping.” his tone was playful, before he started to giggle at himself.   
“You’re so weird.” you say through a soft laugh as you sunk down into his low car. “You think you're funny don't you?”  
“Oh I'm hilarious.” he gave you a sly smirk.   
“So where are we going? Cause I know no shops are open now.”  
“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out when we get there.” 

He starts his engine up, the rumble of his car vibrating though you. The stereo continued playing ‘Do I want to know’ by Arctic Monkeys, softly filling the silence that fell between the two of you as he pulled out of the car park, returning to the main road. Both you and Suna respected the silence, both of you found comfort in it and neither of you ever felt the need to force a conversation. That was something he enjoyed about you, your presence was enough for him. You happily sat in the passenger seat looking out the window, as Suna swiftly changed up the gears as he got onto the highway, the exhaust rumbling louder with every touch of the excelerator. 

“Rin?” you turn your head, looking at Suna’s side profile, the glow of the passing streetlight hiding his features, his focus remains on the road. “Why did you decide to pick me up so late?”  
“Because I wanted to.” he looks at you for a second then returns his eyes to the road, taking his right hand off the steering wheel and resting it in his lap.   
“Shouldn’t you be sleeping anyway? Don’t you have practice tomorrow?” concern lingered in your voice.   
“I couldn’t sleep so I decided to hang out with my friend.” he turned his face to look at you then gave you the goofy smile you know oh too well. “Besides I would have just broken in and chilled in your living room if you were sleeping. I would have also raided your fridge while i'm at it.”   
“I wouldn't put it past you.” both you and Suna giggled softly.   
“Aren't you glad I dragged you out? I mean from what I can see you need it.” He gave you a genuine smile.   
“Yeah I am-” you were going to continue but you heard one of your favorite songs playing through the speakers. “Oh fuck yeah.” 

You reach for the volume dial, turning up ‘Chocolate’ by the 1975. The both of you remain the rest of the drive singing along to the music from Suna’s playlist. Most of his music was a mixture of Indie, pop and Alternative music, all of which you enjoyed due to you sharing the same taste, another thing the two of you bonded over. 

Suna had pulled into a driveway, the car's headlights illuminating the road ahead, in the distance you noticed a broken down, overgrown, chain link fence, hanging off it was a rusted sign that read ‘Private Property’. From what you could see under the light of the headlights and the dim moon, the lawn and surrounding gardens hadn't been touched in years. Then the car came to a halt, Suna pulled up the handbrake but kept the car on. 

“We’re here.” he undid his seatbelt and turned his body towards you, resting his back on the door while his left arm hung over the steering wheel.   
“Where is here?” you question, undoing your seatbelt.   
“Well, I’m not quite sure. All I know is that I found this place a while ago when I was high, I haven’t explored it yet though.” he smiled to himself as he looked out the front window of his car. “I know you love watching videos of haunted places so I took you to the real thing.”   
“Are you trying to scare me Suna?” you look at him, pretending to be shocked.   
“Is it working?”   
“Ah, no. Sorry to disappoint.”   
“Alright, let’s go have a look then.” 

He gives you a smug smile as you look out the window, letting your eyes adjust to the night, spotting the silhouette of a two story house in the distance. It did look unsettling from where the two of you sat, trees and bushes taking back what was once theirs as the house silently stood in disrepair. Suna rests his arm over the back of your seat, reaching over to open the glove box in the passenger side, grabbing out an all too familiar black container. No matter how hard you tried to deny it, you couldn’t help how your heart beat faster whenever he got close to you. His eyes met yours as he shook the small black container, as to say ‘for later’. Leaning back into his chair, Suna turned off his car,his hand rested on the handle of the car door, pausing before opening it, noticing that you hadn’t moved yet.

“I thought you said you weren’t scared?” he raised an eyebrow, questioning your bravery.   
“I’m not.” you said flatly, opening your own car door and stepping out before Suna. 

After getting out of the car, the two of you walked up to the chain link fence. For a moment you are hesitant, not knowing whether or not the two of you should trespass, but that hesitation leaves as quickly as it came, replaced with excitement. 

“So, how do we actually get in?” you look over at Suna while he stood there with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “Did you even think that far ahead?”  
“Yeah, I’m not going to lie, I have no idea how to get in.” he tilted his head in your direction, meeting your eyes.  
“You know, for a smart guy you’re quite stupid.” you tease.   
“Well, I was cooked when I found this place. Besides we haven't looked around yet so there might be a hole in the fence, or I hope there is.” he mumbled the last part, returning his gaze to the 7 foot fence.   
“We better get looking then huh?” 

You both began your search for a hole in the fence, it surprisingly didn't take too long when only two minutes had passed and Suna called your name. You made your way over to where he stood, pointing at a gap in the fence. The bottom of the fence was cut in a L like shape, he grabbed the corner of the fence holding it back to see how big the entrance would be. Once Suna had made the observation that it would be big enough, he gestured to you to go through, wanting to see if you could fit. He held the flap out of your way as you crawled through, your palms and knees becoming covered in dirt. You made your way through successfully, dusting off the dirt from your knees and hands after you stood. 

When it was Suna’s turn to crawl through all you could do was watch as he had to twist his shoulders to fit comfortably. Having let go of the flap he was holding open earlier, it slapped against his back as it tried to return to its original position. His hoodie got caught on a corner as he contorted his body, an annoyed grunt leaving his lips while he struggled to get the fabric free. He was clearly too big for the limited space he had but he managed to get through. Once he was also successful he rose to his feet, dusting off the dirt from his body just as you did, then he met your gaze. 

“See that wasn’t too hard.” his tone was sarcastic.   
“Oh not at all, you gracefully glided through.” meeting his sarcastic tone.

You couldn't help but laugh at the display you had just witnessed, only for him to join in with you, but out of embarrassment. While you continued to laugh at Suna, you both made your way towards the house. While you were walking you were recreating the faces and movements he had made when he struggled to crawl through the fence, which only made the two of you laugh harder. The sound of cackles, snorts and deep inhales broke through the quiet night. 

Before you knew it you were standing on the front porch of the house, up close it was just as eerie as it was from the car. It’s stained white paint flaked off like shedding skin, cracks spread across the surface like veins. It was much bigger up close, clearly larger than a standard house. The front door was worn, it’s stain had faded over time, leaving the timber underneath to rot. You moved forward, the delicate floor under your feet screaming from your weight, you pushed on the front door lightly. The both of you stood there watching as the feather light door slowly opened, exposing the decayed interior. 

“Ladies first,” Suna’s voice came from behind you.   
“Such a gentleman.” rolling your eyes, you stepped inside. 

Inside was just as worn and decayed as the exterior. You and Suna stood in the entrance, stairs lined the wall to the left, archways to the right, towards the back was a double door that hung off its hinges. Mould painted the walls and floors, broken glass covered sections in front of windows, old curtains torn to shreds covering nothing. Proceeding further into the house, you went though one of the archways, you imagined this was the living room at one point. An old fireplace stood alone against the front wall, its paint chipped but it was still intact, adjacent to that was a tattered couch, its once vibrant blue was now grey. Rotted timber boards covered the windows, a small amount of light peaked though from the moon, leaving white stripes along the floor and up the walls. 

Suna had moved over to the couch, flopping down onto it, dust rising around him from the disturbance he caused. 

“Is that safe?” you questioned.   
“Well I didn’t fall through so I’d say so.” he patts the dust covered cushion next to him. “Sit.”  
“If i get sick because of you I’m making you do my assignments.” you moved towards him as you complained.   
“I know I’m smart but I know nothing about Interior Design.”

Once you rested next to him he reached into the pocket of his hoodie, retrieving the black container. You watched him as he opened the container and began working on rolling a joint for the two of you, his fingers pinched at the weed, putting it in the paper as he folded it slightly. Noticing his already worn hoodie had acquired fresh holes from where it got caught earlier, you didn't know why he kept that thing since it barely fit him and had small holes here and there. Curious to know you decided to ask. 

“Rin, why do you still have that hoodie? It has to be at least 6 years old now.” your voice broke through the silence.

Concentrating on what he was doing, he didn’t look at you, too focused on the task at hand. 

“Because.” a few seconds passed as you waited for him to continue. “It was the hoodie I was wearing when I talked to you for the first time.” 

You sat there with your mouth slightly open, watching as he looked unphased by what he said, like it was casual for someone to say something like that. You wanted to know what he meant but you decided against it, letting it slide, pushing it in the back of your mind. 

“Here.” his eyes met yours as he handed you your joint.   
“Thanks.” you took it from him. 

Suna held his own joint in between his lips, cupping his hand around the end as the flame from the lighter licked against the paper, drawing in a breath as he handed you the lighter. He lent back into the couch as he exhaled, smoke leaving his lips, ascending to touch the ceiling. You did the same, resting the joint in between your lips as you lit it, drawing in a breath, letting the smoke touch the back of your throat before releasing it from your mouth, watching as it danced in the air before fading away. 

You turned your head to look at Suna, his side profile was always beautiful but the way the moon left a soft white beam across his face only enhanced his features. His nose was straight while his lips were full, the shadows of his cheekbones calving his face further. His narrow eyes stared up at the ceiling as his head rested against the back of the couch. You watched his jaw muscles tense slightly when he had realised you were staring at him, his sage green eyes glew under the moonlight when they met yours. 

“This house has a history you know,” he took another drag of his joint before continuing. “It’s not a pleasant one, do you want to hear it?”  
“I thought you said you found this place when you were high?” you sounded suspicious.   
“I did some research after I found it.” his voice came out cocky.   
“Sure.” you rolled your eyes, “Let's hear it then.”   
The both of you took another long drag before he began his story, cautious not to believe a word he said because you were more than positive he was about to make something up on the spot. 

“In 1932, this place was home to an actress and her abusive husband, who shot himself in the head while standing in the living room.” Suna gave you a quick glance before continuing.   
“Their butler discovered him and called MGM instead of the police, so there were tons of rumors that it wasn't actually suicide. Many suspected the husband’s ex-girlfriend, that suspicion came about because she jumped off a boat to her death a couple days later. The actress moved out after his death but died only a few years later at the age of 26.”

You adjusted your body, completely facing Suna now, resting your head in the palm of your hand as you watched him tell the story. Even though you knew it wasn’t what really happened in this house it was still interesting nonetheless. 

“This is where it gets creepier. In 1963 a celebrity hairstylist, we'll call him Kita, bought the home and lived there with his girlfriend, she can be Miya, until she left him for another man. They were still friends, and remained so until both of them were murdered by the Charles Manson cult.” he abruptly turned to face you. “Get this Miya was the same age as the original owner when she passed.”

“That’s wild” you whispered, slight surprise in your voice.   
“Right.” he took another draw of his almost gone joint. “Anyway back to when the couple lived here. Miya told several friends of creepy occurrences in the home and even mentioned it in interviews. For example, once, when she was sleeping in the master bedroom alone, she saw a "creepy little man." Her friends say she believed it to be the original owner’s ghost. She was so freaked out when she saw the alleged ghost that she ran out of the room and then saw a hanging shadowy corpse with its throat slit in the hallway.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh, the sound echoing through the room the two of you sat in, your shoulders bouncing from the force, shaking the couch you had curled up on. Suna joined in with you, both of you laughing together in this old house that hadn’t heard the sound in centuries. After you had both gotten your breath back, silence filled the space once more. At this point you had both finished your joints, placing the extinguished bud in your pocket. 

“We should play a game.” Suna stood up, holding a hand out to you.  
“What game?” you took his hand, standing with him.   
“Hide and Seek?” he tilted his head to the side.  
“I’ll hide.” you said with excitement. Letting go of his hand you began walking away.  
“One. Two. Three.” 

His counting became distant as you explored the house to find a suitable place to hide. You decided to push the double doors open, making it look like you went through them, but instead you tiptoed upstairs. Once you reached the landing the moon leaked through the broken window at the front of the house, illuminating every door around you. You went straight for the door that was the furthest away, closing it behind you, fumbling for a moment as the room was darker then the hallway, letting your eyes adjust. Once you could make out shapes, you realised the room was still fully furnished, a bed sat in the middle of the wall adjacent to you. To your right there was a cupboard, opening the doors you are thankful to see that it was spacious, you didn't want to lay on the floor with a white crop-top on. 

“Ready or not, here I come.” you hear Suna yell from the Living room. 

Quickly you jumped into the cupboard, closing the door behind you, standing in complete darkness and silence. Your heart pounded against your chest, excitement and anxiety flowing through you as you waited to be found. You listened intently, wanting to figure out his position in the house. You heard movement in the entrance, hoping he took your bait with the double doors but instead you heard footsteps ascending the stairs. Slight panic overwhelmed you as you tried your hardest to slow your breathing down, forcing it to become silent, but any noise in this house echoed. 

The sound of shuffling feet and creaking floorboards only got louder and louder until they stopped, directly outside the room you were in. You heard the handle of the door wiggle, followed by a slow creak, light seeped through the crack under the cupboard door. Your heart almost stopped when the cupboard door swung open, Suna standing there with a mischievous smirk on his face as he looked down at you. 

“Found you.” he whispered.   
“How?” you said, trying to catch your breath.   
“You left footprints in the dust, it was obvious.” he lent against the frame. “Nice try with opening the doors by the way. You almost had me, but I noticed the footprints before I could be fooled.”   
“Damn.” you sigh.

You tried to squeeze past him, still standing in the cupboard, but his body was in the way. 

“Can you move?” you asked.   
“Make me.” he said as he leaned down so his face was in front of yours. 

You pushed on his left shoulder, but failed to move him as his arm slid around your waist, pulling you into him. You stared into his fox like eyes, his sage green irises more vibrant against the soft red that surrounded them. His intense gaze held desire, moving between your lips and your eyes, holding you in your place against him. Then his soft lips met yours, you were shocked but you found yourself kissing him back, your arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. Once you realised what you were doing you pulled away, looking into his beautiful green eyes again. 

“Stop, wait a minute.” your voice was only a whisper.  
“Fill my cup, put some liquor in it.” he joked, an innocent smile playing on his lips.  
“Rin, I’m serious.” you paused for a moment, carefully thinking of your next words. “You know I just got out of a long relationship, so why did you do that?” 

His smile had disappeared, standing up straight he wrapped both arms around you tightly, his warm breath on your ear as he spoke. 

“I’ve been waiting 4 years for you to break up with him.” he pulled back to look into your eyes again. 

He watched your face, shock taking over your features as your mouth hung open and your eyes widened, but like a switch had flipped in your brain, your eyes relaxed giving him a sultry look, your lips curling into a smirk. Your hands laced into his hair as you pulled him down, kissing him passionately while he gladly reciprocated. His tongue brushed against your bottom lip, causing you to open your mouth, allowing his tongue to meet yours. The taste of weed lingered in both your mouths as your tongues danced with one another, matching each other's rhythm. 

Suna’s hands traveled down your back and over your ass, pulling on your thighs which caused you to jump onto him, wrapping your legs around his waist. He started to move towards the bed that was in the room, you had released this and pulled your lips away so you could protest.

“Rin, not in this house, I don’t want to do it on some old sheets.”   
“Yeah you’re right.” he put you down, kissing your forehead as he grabbed your hand. “Let’s get in the car.” 

You gave him a nod. Your eyes flicking down, noticing the growing bulge under his sweatpants which only turned you on more. You were more than willing to spend the night with Suna, you had always been attracted to him but you never made a move nor said anything about the topic, too scared to ruin your friendship with him. Having a boyfriend for 4 years also prevented anything from happening between the two of you, you were loyal and Suna respected boundaries. But now that you were single again, the idea of Suna was welcomed, knowing if anything more were to come out of it it would be 100 times better than the last relationship you were in. 

You had reached the fence, Suna let go of your hand to hold the flap like he did before. Familiar with how to get through the two of you made quick work passing through the fence, without hiccups this time. The lights of Suna’s car flashed as he unlocked it, both of you sliding into the car. You sat there for a second, looking at each other, then Suna reached a hand over, grabbing the back of your neck and pulling you to his lips for another passionate kiss. This kiss was more rushed than the first, both your mouths opening almost instantly. You rest your hands on his chest as your tongue ran along his bottom teeth, retreating back into your mouth as you bit his bottom lip. His groan filled the quiet car, his grip tightening around your neck. 

Your hands slid down the fabric of his hoodie, because of how tight it was you were able to feel the bumps of his pecs and abs, stopping just above the hem of his pants. Pulling away to catch your breath, you looked into his eyes that were hooded and gleamed with lust.

“Start the car.” you commanded. “Let’s go to my place.”  
“Alright.” he sounded kind of upset, but did as you said. 

You adjusted yourself on the passenger seat, kneeling down on the cushion, facing your body towards him as your hands returned to the hem of his pants. You pulled them down as he started the car, a small gasp left your lips as you noticed he hadn’t worn any boxers underneath, his length bouncing out from the constraints they were once in. Suna watched you in shock, his eyes wide as his breath sharpened when your small hand gripped his shaft. Licking your lips, you lent over the center console as he reversed out the driveway, his car rumbling underneath you as you wrapped your tongue around the tip of his cock. 

“Oh my god.” he groaned. 

You got to work, taking as much of him in as you could before he reached the back of your throat, gaging slightly at the intrusion. Your hand moved along with your head, bobbing up and down, starting slow at first then gradually picking up your pace. Suna exhaled a satisfied moan, you could feel yourself become wet with anticipation, which only fueled your desire to please him. When his hand wasn’t on the gear shift it was in your hair, gripping tight as his breathing became more rapid. 

“God you’re so fucking hot.” he chuckled deeply, tugging on your hair harder. 

You shoved his cock deeper into your mouth, the mix of your saliva and some of his pre cum dripping down all over his hips. You heard him moan at the top of his lungs, hissing through his teeth as his abs tensed up, his body trembling underneath you. 

“Fuck Y/N.” his voice was shakey. “Are you trying to kill us?”

You decided it would be best to slow down your pace so he could concentrate on driving, lucky the drive wasn't too long from what you remembered. You felt the car stop as Suna parked it, reaching under you to pull up the hand break. Your lips broke away from him, looking up at his silhouette under the streetlights, cock still in hand. He grabbed your cheeks with one hand, his lips smashing against yours in an intense kiss. 

“Bedroom, now.” he commanded, his voice was deeper than usual.

He shoved his insanely hard cock back into his sweatpants before he exited the car, you followed suit, closing the door quickly. The whole elevator ride consisted of the two of you making out, eager to rip each other's clothes off right then and there. Once you reached your door you slid the key swiftly into the lock, quickly stepping through with Suna in tow, wrapping his hands around your waist as the two of you stepped inside. 

Just as the door closed he turned you around, his hands cupped your ass as he picked you up, your arms wrapped around his neck as your legs hooked behind his back. His lips met yours again, hard and eager, your tongues tangling with each other. At the same time both of you discarded each other's tops, leaving only your pants as he reached your bedroom in no time. 

He dropped you onto your bed, he knelt down, taking off your shoes as quickly as possible, throwing them behind him. His hands glided up the sides of your legs, resting on your hips for a second then his fingers pulled at the waistband of your sweatpants, pulling off in one swift movement. Then he was on top of you, his lips sucked at the delicate skin of your neck, leaving small marks as soft moans left your lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck, fingers pulling at his brown hair. 

You were so wet already, you just wanted him to fill you, but Suna had other ideas. One of his hands reached behind your back, unclipping your bra, exposing your breasts to him. His mouth left your neck, taking in one of your already hardened nipples as he massaged the other between his index and thumb. A soft moan left your lips as your back arched, pleasure washing over you as his tongue swirled around your bud, then he softly bit it. 

“Fuck, Rin.” you moaned. “Please”  
“Eager are we?” he teased against your breast, his warm breath hitting the now cold saliva on your nipple, making them even harder. 

He continued toying with your breasts, removing one hand to travel down your body, one of his fingers gliding against your folds over the saturated cloth. 

“God Y/N, you’re so wet.” he whispered.   
“Do something about it then.” you teased.   
“Oh?” he said as he pushed himself up, both arms either side of you, holding him above you as he looked into your eyes. 

Your body squirmed under him, desperately wanting him to touch you again. Instead he moved off the bed, pulling your underwear off, almost ripping them from the force. 

“Damn, you’re sexier than I imagined.” Suna stared at your body in awe, admiring how beautiful you were. He crawled back onto the bed, kissing you once again. 

Suna’s lips left yours as he trailed kisses down your body. He crouched down and lifted your legs above his shoulders, causing you to spread your legs open. He placed a gentle kiss on the cleft of your pussy before tracing his index finger against your folds. You closed your eyes and gasped at his touch, arching your back slightly.

He pressed his tongue against your pussy, flicking the tip of his tongue slightly against your clit. You arched your back again, moaning as he lapped at your folds. Suna began to flick his tongue rapidly on your clit while sucking on it at the same time. His lustful eyes stare up at you, then his eyelids drooped back down, focused solely on pleasuring your body like you did for him.

You felt your core clench as your toes curled behind Suna’s head as you reached down and ran your fingers through his hair. You felt him chuckle against your mound before he continued to pleasure you, pushing the tip of his tongue inside you. 

You pushed your head back into the mattress, “Fuck, Suna-”

“Daddy,” Suna mumbled beneath you. 

His eyes popped up again, giving you the same lustful stare as before, continuing to lap at your pussy, licking every crevice around your mound. You restrained your moans as you felt your chest tighten from the way his tongue swirled around your folds while his lips sucked your clit. 

“Please,” You pleaded. “Touch me, daddy.” 

He somehow understood your mumbles and inserted two fingers into your pussy, guided by the lubrication of a mixture of your slick and his saliva. You let out a sharp exhale as you felt Suna’s fingers dig deep into your pussy, curling his fingers against the rough patch towards the front of your vagina. He pumped his fingers forcefully, making you scream at the top of your lungs. 

You whimpered as Suna’s tongue left your clit, shifting his body directly over yours, all while keeping his fingers inside of you. With his left hand, he wrapped his fingers around your throat, slightly pinching on the sides of your neck. His lips smashed against yours again, forcing you to hold in your moans from the repeated thrusts of Suna’s fingers. You felt the tension in your core build up, aching for a release.

You ran your fingers through his hair, slightly tugging on his soft brown locks. You threw your head back, separating your lips from his, and opened your mouth, incapable of letting out a moan. Your body was unable to keep up with the immense amount of pleasure you felt. You began to pant heavily from Suna speeding up his pace, pumping his fingers faster.

You felt a wave of euphoria rush to your head as you moaned Suna’s name again. “Rin, I—”

“Cum for me, baby.” his breath brushing against your lips as he spoke. 

You screamed and felt your core explode, releasing a spur of liquid covering Suna’s fingers. He smirked, watching your face contort to the pleasure of his fingers. Leaning back, he removed his fingers from you, sticking his tongue out, lapping up any of your remaining juices from his fingers. You felt your chest rise up and down, breathing heavily from your intense orgasm. No man has ever made you cum like that, and you were craving for more.  
He crouched back down to your level to give you a sloppy kiss. Growing impatient, you grabbed at the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling them down and exposing Suna’s cock as it sprung out of its confines. He pulled the rest of his pants off himself, disposing them on the floor at the foot of the bed. He repositioned himself over you, your legs wrapping around his waist on instinct. His sage green eyes looked at you under his hooded lids as he grabbed the base of his cock, pushing inside your slit. You winced, the walls of your vagina taking the shape of his large, thick cock.

He moved in and out of you painfully slow, looking down at you with a cocky smirk on his lips knowing he was torturing you with his pace. 

“Oh my god, Rin, fuck me,” you breathed out.

“Beg for it.” Suna inched closer to your face. “I want you to beg for me to fuck you.” He sucked on your neck, causing you to moan into his ear.

“Please, daddy, I want you to fuck me,” You begged, your voice slightly cracking.

Without any hesitation, he kissed you roughly once more, moaning seductively into your mouth as he cupped your throat with his left hand. With his right hand, he lifted your left thigh over your shoulder and deepened his thrusts further into you. Suna let out a low groan as you clenched your walls around his cock, driving him further to the edge. 

You couldn’t take it anymore; you tightened your right leg around his waist and grabbed handfuls of his hair. His fast-paced hot breaths filling the noise in your ear. You felt his skin slap against yours, the sound speeding up as he fucked you harder and faster.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he moaned into your ear.

You felt your clit pulsate every time he thrusted into you, only making you dig your nails deeper into his back. Your mind went blank as you stared into his pale green eyes, falling deeper into ecstasy with every thrust. Your body was tingling with pleasure, and the only way you knew how to express how you were feeling was to moan, your moans becoming louder every time the tip of his dick hit your g-spot over and over again. 

His left hand left your throat, reaching down to stimulate your clit all while thrusting into you. The sensation of his finger rubbing against your clit and his teeth sinking into your shoulder, made your core tighten up as he laced his fingers with yours, gripping your hand while he rocked his hips deeper into your body. You stared up at his face as his eyes drooped low and his mouth slightly parted, letting out an exasperated breath.

You felt pressure building up in your lower body, awaiting another wave of orgasmic pleasure to wash over. Loud high pitched moans left your mouth, causing Suna to grip your waist, slowing down his rhythm before forcefully slamming into your core. He shoved his cock further into you, you screamed out in pleasure as he repeated the same thrust, slowing down and then violently driving his cock back into you effortlessly. 

“Fuck, Rin!” You screamed as a gush of liquid erupted from you, dribbling down your thighs. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, panting hard while looking into Suna’s eyes. He continued thrusting into you, chasing his own release. He began to pick up his pace and thrusted faster and faster into you, his cock filling you up. The tip of his dick repeatedly grazed against your g-spot effortlessly, never failing to bring you over the edge.

Burying his head between your neck and sucking on the delicate skin of your collarbone, you moaned with pleasure as your face contorted. He panted hard into your ear, whispering sweet nothings as the last bit of your orgasm passed through. You placed your left hand on his cheek, breathing deeply.

“Cum inside of me,” You begged Suna as he pressed his forehead against yours. “I want to feel you fill me up with your cum-” 

“Fuck, Y/N-” Suna groaned into your ear before you felt a spur of hot liquid erupt inside of you. He rested his head in the crook of your neck, breathing heavily as he thrusted a final thrust into your pussy, some of the liquid already seeping out down to your thighs as he pulled his cock out of you, covered in your slick. Falling to the side, Suna pulled your body close, his arms embraced your waist as he rested his chin on the top of your head. 

Your mind still felt hazy from the amount of pleasure you had just experienced, causing you to relax further into Suna’s arms. 

“God you’re so fucking perfect.” he whispered into your ear, planting a kiss on the top of your head. 

You turned to face him, kissing him gently on his lips. You nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his scent, his deodorant still lingered under the new scent of his after sex musk. 

“I don’t want this to end.” you mumbled against his chest.  
“it doesn't have to.” his voice was soft, his fingers tilted your chin to look him in the eyes. “Be mine, like you were always meant to be.”   
“Okay.” you whispered, a small smile playing on your lips.

He kissed you lovingly. “Okay.” he said against your lips.

You both lay in each others arms, he stroked your hair as you drew slow lazy circles on his chest, both of you slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
